


Alterations

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Gen, High School, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Mary Anne helps Stacey with her prom dress.





	Alterations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



“Thanks so much for the help,” Stacey said, turning slightly so Mary Anne could finish pinning up the hem of the vintage gown she’d found for a prom dress.

“My pleasure.” Mary Anne was having fun working with the old dress. It dated from the 1930s, and it was going to make Stacey look slinky and extra-glamorous – once she shortened the hem and took it in slightly.

“Claudia is making me a pair of art deco earrings to match,” Stacey smiled. “Senior prom is going to rock! What are you wearing?”

“Dad’s finally letting me wear a strapless dress,” Mary Anne said excitedly. “Claudia is making me a necklace to wear with it.”

“It’s about time,” Stacey said with a laugh. Mary Anne was no longer one of the least-developed girls in school, but even her stepmother’s influence had not totally loosened up Mr. Spier when it came to clothes.

The Baby-Sitters Club was history, lost in the demands of high school, but their friendships had grown stronger. Claudia would always be her best friend, but Stacey had found that there was more to Mary Anne than she had first thought. The two of them had even taken a trip to NYC together over spring break, and Stacey had never enjoyed showing her city off more.

It was hard to believe their senior year was almost over. College and one last summer were on the horizon. She and Mary Anne would be heading off to NYC together for college, while Kristy headed out west on a softball scholarship. Claudia wanted to come to NYC as well, but her parents were being quite stubborn on the subject of art school.

But somehow, Stacey knew, they would meet it the same way they always had – as a team.

Her best friends ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
